


equilibrium

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: It's hard to find a good measure of heat.
Relationships: Karin/Karui/Tenten (Naruto), Karin/Tenten (Naruto), Karui/Karin (Naruto), Karui/Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 11
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	equilibrium

Karin rolls over with a groan and gropes sleepily for whoever is to her right. She doesn’t bother to open her eyes, just scooting foreward until she plasters herself against her girlfriend’s back, whichever one it is, and kisses her shoulder. Karin is perfectly willing to fall back asleep this way, perfectly content, when there’s a whine from behind her.

“Karinnn,” whines Tenten, which Karin guesses answers her question of which girlfriend is in front of her. “I’m cooold why did you goooo.” Tenten scoots foreward and plasters herself against Karin’s back, so they’re a little smooshed together line of bodies.

For a split second, its nice. And then it starts getting way too hot. “Get off,” Karin whispers, lifting her head to glance back at Tenten. “I’m too hot, you’re like, a fucking furnace.”

“I’m freezing, I’m not going anywhere,” Tenten hisses right back. “You two stole all the blankets!”

“Karui was the one who stole all the blankets!” Karin snarks. “I was just going to the warmth!”

“I’m the warmth!”

“You’re too warm!”

“Are you two seriously fucking fighting at 3 am?” Karui says, sitting up and blinking sleeping and a little annoyed down at the two of them. 

“...You stole all the blankets,” Tenten says after a moment, stubborn - which they all are.

Karui rolls her eyes. “Budge up, ‘ten,” she says, and the girl makes a face but finally rolls away from Karin, thank god.

Before Karin can bask in it, Karui climbs over, only barely managing to not hit Karin in the gut with her knee, and plops herself right in between them. “There,” she says, a little smug. “Me and my blankets and my medium heat. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

And, appeased, they snuggle up to her and pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: As of recent choices made by Ao3, I will no longer be updating my fics on this website. You can find my post on the topic [here](https://ftcoye.tumblr.com/post/636026611124371456/im-moving-over-to-ffn). While I currently have no plans to take down this fic, you can find it on FFN [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13756299/1/equilibrium). Thank you.
> 
> thanks for reading! as per always, you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog **ftcoye** , and my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
